


О подарках и их плюсах

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: До чего могут довести нежелание одного человека думать над подарком и буйная фантазия другого?





	

— Так что там у вас с агентом Коулсоном? — поинтересовался Тони, глядя, как Клинт метает дротики для дартса в Дубину, а тот, словно дрессированный пёс, приносит их обратно.

— Тебе ли не знать, что мы уже три года как не вместе, — отозвался Клинт и сделал вид, что замахивается в сторону Тони. Дубина что-то возмущённо проскрежетал и пошевелил клешнёй. — Да не боись, с Тони всё равно неинтересно играть, когда он занят. Впрочем, когда не занят — тоже.

— Правда, что ли? — Тони почесал затылок будущей деталью от нового костюма, имитируя напряжённую мыслительную деятельность. — Тогда понятно, что ты делаешь в моей мастерской.

— Хватит дурачиться. Лучше давай подумаем над подарком для Наташи. Ещё раз, — он выделил голосом последние два слова.

— Кошмар какой, — преувеличенно громко вздохнул Тони. Честно говоря, его пугала сама идея дарить что-то Наташе, потому что, во-первых, любая ошибка могла стать фатальной, а во-вторых, сама Наташа просила ничего ей не дарить. Тогда это прозвучало угрожающе. — Давай лучше подарим ей персональную облегчённую броню, а сами спрячемся в бункер Фьюри?

— Вообще-то я собирался жить долго и счастливо, — возмутился Клинт и всё-таки запустил дротиком в сторону Тони.

— Нет так нет.

На пару минут воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое только поскрипыванием от хаотичных перемещений Дубины по мастерской.

— Давай позвоним Пеппер, — вдруг предложил Тони, отложив в сторону злосчастную деталь. — Она точно знает, что можно подарить. Потому что вряд ли Наташе нужен оружейный завод в России, или коллекция картин, или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Ну позвони, — пожал плечами Клинт, устраиваясь на диванчике неподалёку.

— Сам звони. Я занят, — Тони случайным образом ткнул по голопанели и постарался сосредоточиться на данных.

— Я скажу Наташе, что мы вместе выбирали подарок. Не хочу потом получать по шее в одиночку.

Тони только отмахнулся, моментально погрузившись в работу, — ему попалось улучшение защиты Башни, которым он вот уже две недели как собирался заняться.

***

— И что это? — стараясь вложить в слова как можно меньше ярости, спросила Наташа, которой с утра презентовал подарок Клинт.

— С днём рождения! — бодро откликнулся тот и поспешил спрятаться за спину Тони, который с похожим выражением лица смотрел на огромного плюшевого медведя в шапке-ушанке и с балалайкой в руках. — Внутри него, кстати, можно хранить алкоголь.

— А что, неплохой медведь, — задумчиво произнёс Тони. — Я как-то подарил Пеппер гигантскую зайчиху, но Мандарин подорвал игрушку вместе с домом. Думаю, Пеппер была этому только рада.

Наташа закатила глаза и вздохнула.

— Чёрт с вами, горе-поздравители, — наконец сказала она. — Да и нанятый тобой психолог что-то бормотал про поиски плюсов во всём окружающем.


End file.
